The Whatifs
by Paige72890
Summary: Sydney sees what her life would have been like if Danny hadn’t died. What would it have been like if Danny hadn’t died. Would she still have Vaughn or her other loved ones.


Summary: Sydney sees what her life would have been like if Danny hadn't died. What would it have been like if Danny hadn't died. Would she still have Vaughn or her other loved ones.

She woke up bound to a small chair with her hands behind her back. She looked around the room and saw nothing but a bed and a locked door. She wiggled her arms trying to free herself from the confines of the chair. She strained to get her arms out of the confines, but she couldn't release herself. Yes, she Sydney Bristow, the one woman who could get herself out of any sticky situation, couldn't free herself from this one.

She looked up when she heard the door slam open. She looked up and saw her mother standing in the doorway. Her mother smiled at her as if she wasn't bound to a chair and she was carrying on a very interesting conversation with her.

"Hello Sydney, I imagine you are wondering why you are here?" Irina asked her.

"Yeah, a little information as to why I am here would be nice." She said sarcastically.

"Well if you are going to be that way about it, I could just leave you here, all by yourself in the dark." Irina said as she turned to leave.

"Wait!" She yelled catching her mother's attention before she had a chance to leave the room. "Why am I here?" She asked. Irina turned from her place at the door to look at her daughter.

"You are here because I wanted to show you what your life would have been like had you not told Danny that you worked for SD-6." Irina answered her question.

"Is that all you wanted me here for. You take me away from my family and friends, probably worrying them to death, just to show me what my life would have been like." She asked the woman.

"Don't you ever wonder what you life would have been like had Danny not been killed. Do you ever wonder if you would still be working for SD-6, or if you ever would have met Mr. Vaughn or if you would have a relationship with you father like you do now, or if you would have found out the truth about me?" She was quiet for a minute thinking over her mother's question before she answered.

"I do think about it sometimes, but I try not to think about the what-ifs."

"I think about what would have happened if I had not left you and your father, I think about that all of the time." Irina told her. "Do you want to know what it would have been like, I brought you here to relieve you of your need to know. If you didn't I can guarantee that the what-if would haunt you for the rest of your life. You couldn't live you life with the man you love because the what-ifs would always pick at you." Sydney sat thinking about what her mother had just said. She couldn't live her life that she wanted with Vaughn if she was always thinking about what would have happened with her life that she could have had with Danny. She had to know.

"Well Sydney do you want to know or not?"

"Yes I want to know." She said without a seconds thought. Irina walked slowly over to her daughter and untied her from the chair. Sydney slowly stood up form the chair as her mother motioned for her to follow her out of the room. Sydney slowly walked down the long hallway following closely behind her mother. Irina led her into a room that had a operating chair that looked like it belonged in a dentist office and a silver tray that had a needle and a small vile of a green liquid. Irina instructed Sydney to lie down in the chair. Sydney walked slowly over to the chair and did as her mother told her. Irina slowly filled the needle halfway to the top with the green liquid. Irina turned to Sydney and rolled up the sleeve on her shirt. Irina put the needle in Sydney's arm and pushed the green fluid into her arm. Sydney immediately shut her eyes and allowed her world to go black.

Okay this is my first ever Alias fic. It will be a S/V fic. I will have the next chapter up soon, but I have a lot of things going on now so it will probably be about a week before I can get up the next chapter so stick with me. Please review and tell me what you think. Even through in a few ideas on what you think I should do next. Thanks,

PAIGE


End file.
